


Kissing Among the Dead

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Killing, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Series, making out and killing, william the bloody and Angelus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: William can't help, but be drawn in by Angelus and his demonic charms. He also can't help, but return certain interests that the other vampire shows towards him.





	Kissing Among the Dead

His words from earlier in the night still rang like melodic bells in William’s head, still he could feel the ghost of Angelus’s touch against his cheek, the teasing of his fingertips and the promise of intimacy forbidden by the church and by laws created by men. But they were no longer men, they were the monsters that men feared. Despite his heart no longer beating he still felt alive for the first time in quite a while. 

The two of them stood in the middle of a dimly lit pub, bodies strewn across the room laying about like rag dolls carelessly tossed to the side by a bored child. The barkeep lay hunched over the bar, his head turned at a ghastly angle, and blood soaking into his matted gray hair. William looked to Angelus who stood in the middle of the settling dust of chaos, of the Hell they had raised, in his arms he held a young woman, a prostitute he’d found cowering and hiding in the restroom. A cruel smile pulled at his lips, his face disfigured no longer showing signs of the angel faced man, only showing the monster. William felt a shiver go down his spine as he stared into those soulless yellow eyes, he knew that his own face was twisted and mangled in the same demonic fashion, but he couldn’t quite feel it. This skin was his skin, this was his life and his new stage of being.

No longer was he the poet who was mocked and belittled by his family and peers, but now he was something Godlike. Strong and fast enough to tear even the largest of men in half with very little effort. 

“Come here.” Angelus beckoned, he tugged hard on the woman’s arms pulling a pained scream from her.

William swallowed hard as he stepped over the corpse of a bar patron, his eyes trained on Angelus’s beautifully demonic features.

With morbid sensual fascination he watched as Angelus bent his head down, the tip of his tongue trailing down along the side of the woman’s neck before allowing his fangs to graze over her flesh seeking out her pulse point. William’s lips parted, tongue swiping over his bottom lip as he watched this display. He bit back a groan as he watched Angelus sink his teeth into her flesh, he jerked his head angling his teeth just right hooking into her flesh. Her screams became groans and gurgling as she began choking on her own blood. William paid her no mind though, he couldn’t even tell one what she looked like nor the color of the dress she wore, he only had eyes for Angelus. 

There was a sickening delight in watching the other vampire feeding, an arousal that only heightened when Angelus retracted his fangs and lifted his head to look up at William. Blood stained his lips like lipstick, a sudden urge to touch him came over William. He wondered if the other knew what he was thinking, what he was desiring, because there was a welcoming look in his eyes. A look that said, ‘what are you waiting for?’

William reached up with a trembling hand resting it against the other man’s cheek awaiting some response, specifically a negative one, but he knew without words that this was fine. Angelus had made the offer hours ago, on repeat offense he’d flirted with the idea that they could have what their countries forbid them from having, what their families would have thrown them to the side for. William took another step forward until he was pressed flush against the still form of the woman Angelus still held in his arms. He leaned in bringing his face closer to Angelus’s, he took note that his face was changing, changing from the demon and back into the handsome young man who disarmed and charmed many of woman leading them to their violent end. Some days William wondered if Angelus had the same fate in mind for him.

Gently, cautiously William pressed his lips to his. Eyes closing as he put his focus on the warmth of the blood on Angelus’s lips that now smeared upon his own. He swiped his tongue across the other’s bottom lip tasting the sweet metallic tang, a sense of hunger filled him as he grabbed the woman’s body pulling her from Angelus and tossing her to the side. He clasped his hand against the back of Angelus’s head, nails digging against his scalp as he pushed him back against the bar as they passionately kissed. He moaned as he felt the other man’s hand on his ass, he pressed close against him biting and sucking against his bottom lip craving not just the taste of her blood but craving him. Craving him in ways he never knew he could crave another being. 

Angelus tugged at his shirt untucking it, his large cool hands roamed over William’s back, nails lightly scratching against his skin drawing whimpers and moans from his new found sexual partner. There was a neediness in the other vampire that he so desperately craved, a neediness that rivalled Dru’s. Angelus placed a hand against William’s chest pushing him back, William stood there with blood smeared across his mouth, eyes wide and pupils blown. He looked confused, close to whining from frustration and arousal. Angelus smirked.

“I see that I’m not the only deviant of the group then.” 

From outside they could hear screams, the galloping of horses signaling the cavalry was quickly approaching. Angelus placed a hand against the back of his neck drawing him in and kissing him deeply before taking hold of his wrist. 

“We should probably leave, we can pick up on this later.” He promised, a promise William had no doubt in mind that Angelus would keep.


End file.
